Villains of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
=Space-Ninja Group Jakanja= The Space-Ninja Group Jakanja (宇宙忍群ジャカンジャ, Uchūningun Jakanja?) are a ruthless band of aliens, based in their fortress Centipede (センチピード, Senchipīdo?). Their goal is bring Earth to ruins in order to invoke "it", the "Evil Force" (邪悪なる意志, Jaakunaru Ishi?) that would form in the depths of the ocean before destroying the universe. But when Tau Zanto assumed his ultimate form, the Centipede was destroyed in the transformation. Boss Tau Zanto Boss Tau Zanto (首領タウ・ザント, Shuryō Tau Zanto?, 1-50): The leader of the Jakanja, a centipede-like demon with various faces on his segments who learned of the Evil Force 500 years ago, intending to evoke it to destroy the universe and become a god of the new universe that would be created as result. From the very start, he attempted to bring about the Evil Force's coming by having the Gouraigers kill each other and later with Fangerus. Though both attempts failed, Tau Zanto found an alternate means after probing Manmaruba's mind to learn of the Raging Arrow and the Grieving Bow. Once he ingested both weapons, Tau Zanto used Satorakura to gather enough energy to assume a suitable form to use the Karakuri, the gigantic Tau Zanto Ultimate Form (タウ・ザント究極体, Tau Zanto Kyūkyokutai?, 50-51). Though he was able to open the wormhole, Sandaaru wounded Tau Zanto, forcing him to make his way to the wormhole, becoming one with the Evil Force as it began to destroy everything until the Hurricanegers managed to reverse the process. However, Tau Zanto, with the Evil Force inside him, emerged and fought Senpuujin. Though mortally wounded, Tau Zanto grabbed Senpuujin as he exploded. However, Tau Zanto survived and assumed the guise of all Seven Lancers, until they were defeated by the two Ranger teams. Tau Zanto proceeded to overpower the Rangers without mercy, but their refusal to give up enabled them to kill Tau Zanto with the Victory Gadget, destroying the Evil Force forever. Seven Darkness Lancers The Seven Darkness Lancers (暗黒七本槍, Ankuro Nanahon Yari?, 1-50): Generals of Tau Zanto, they are Jonin (上忍, Jōnin?) with different specialties gathered from all corners of the universe. Over the course of the series, each of the members died with only Furabijo & Wendinu the sole survivors of the series, in spite of their apparent deaths, reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger to a vain attempt to join up with the Evoliens by obtaining Janin Iga, but the two girls were denied membership and pretty much just hang out now on DinoEarth until Furabiijo was summoned back to Earth by Chronos. During the final episode, while fighting the Hurricanegers, Tau Zanto/Evil Force assumed the forms of all seven Darkness Lancers, who all battled and were killed by the Hurricaneger/Gouraigers teams. Their team attack is the Darkness Bomber (暗黒ボマー, Ankuro Bonbaa?) and each member's name is themed around one the of seven days of week. First Lance, Furabiijo First Lance, Furabiijo (壱の槍・フラビージョ, Ichinoyari Furabījo?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): A girl with a bug-headdress, first recruited by Zanto and a mistress of Bee Ninpou (蜂忍法, Hachininpō?). She carries a notepad with info on the monsters sent to fight and uses a stamp when they die to mark them out with "X for flunking". It was soon learned she was a student at a Space Ninja School until she was expelled for failing an exam. After being kicked out of her family, Furabiijo was found by Tau Zanto on Space Central Street and joined the Jakanja. After every other Jakanja had failed, Furabijo decided to do her own mission by creating Furabijenu. But it ended with her being kicked out when her own creation upstaged her, but she takes advantage of her demotion to trick Nanami to get her and her friends to create a remote control for Furaibijenu, overpowering her creation and revealing her true colors. Though she failed, Furabijo found the Hurricanegers' base, though the info wasn't much help. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoWhite, but later got whacked in the head by the real GaoWhite's Tiger Baton. In the finale, Furaibijo and Wendinu form an allegiance with Sandaaru after he seemingly killed Tau Zanto, but the two ended being blasted into DinoEarth, reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger where their vainly attempted to join the Evoliens. Furabiijo returned once again in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, using the Gordom engine to return from Dino Earth. Her appearance was delayed because she claimed to have taken a walk, much to the dismay of the other villains. With her appearance, she was quickly used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. When Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Furabiijo along with it, much to her annoyance. That was due to the fact that she had just reappeared only to be killed off again in the end. Second Lance, Chuuzubo Second Lance, Chuuzubo (弐の槍・チュウズボー, Ninoyari Chūzubō?, 1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The leader of the Bionin Corps, using an extendable rod as a weapon. He eventually developed a grudge against the Gouraiger, due to their indifference in letting his friend Octonyuudo die, and vowed to have his revenge on them. He almost gained it when Tau Zanto sent him to set up the two ninja groups and ensure Kabuto Raiger and Kuwaga Raiger would kill each other. After failing, Chuuzubo took the painful retribution from Tau Zanto before he attempts to kill the Gouraigers first. But the Hurricanegers' interference resulted in Chuuzubo using the forbidden Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to grow large and increase his power while reducing his life. Though he overpowered Gouraijin and Senpuujin, he is killed by the newly formed Gourai Senpuujin, graded A+ by Furaibijo for effort. He was briefly revived by his brother in the Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger movie, only to be killed by Gourai Senpuujin once again. Third Lance, Manmaruba Third Lance, Manmaruba (参の槍・マンマルバ , Sannoyari Manmaruba?, 1-19): Tau Zanto's most valuable servant for his unique power, Manmaruba sees fate in an absolute and unavoidable way. It was due to this ability that Manmaruba found the Gouraigers, who deceived him into thinking they were the last two Spears. After Chuuzubo's death, Manmaruba undergoes a pupa state and emerged two episodes later as an adult form, Manmaruba Imago (20-36), wearing a cloak outside battles, his psychic abilities magnified, and armed with the Manmaru Slasher. He had a grudge on Ikkou, for misleading him earlier, and thus infected him with a deadly Space Scorpion, whose brood spread to the others. Though, Shurikenger managed to remove the scorpions, Manmaruba still had Ikkou set for death as he secretly implanted a Space Scorpion egg inside his body during initial attack. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoBlack. However, as his psychic power assured him that Ikkou would die, he was horrified to see his own demise at Kabuto Raiger's hand in the process. Though his previous glimpse of the future was ruined by Hurricane Red's trickery, Manmaruba's own demise at Ikkou's hands was a reality. To counter that future, Manmaruba created another cocoon that held a clone of himself to continue after he dies, eventually hatching into a new Manmarubra more stronger than the original. With a heighten psychic power, he sees a future where he personally kills the ninja and make the Gouraigers suffer a slow and painful death along with a meteor shower through which he can clearly see "it". Using special neck-rings that drain people's lives, Manumabra places them on the Hurricanegers as well as every person the Gouraigers came in contact with recently to force them into a confrontation at Onibi New Town. He overpowers the Gouraigers until the meteor shower begins. Though he gains the information needed for Jakanja's goals, the meteor shower caused his cellular structure to mutate him into a mindless monster, Manmaruba Reckless Form (マンマルバ暴走体, Manumaruba Bōsōtai?, 36-37). Tenkujin attempted in vain to stop him, but Manmaruba ingests the Gouraigers as the Hurricanegers arrived in Senpuujin. But the monster proved too much for them to beat. Fortunately, Manmaruba falls asleep to digest his food. The Hurricanegers took advantage of this to get the Gouraigers out of Manmaruba's stomach, with Kouta & Namami freeing them while Yousuke holds Manmaruba at bay with Senpuujin. Once the Gouraigers are freed, the team form Tenrai Senpuujin and destroy him. But Tau Zanto managed to use a means to see into Manmaruba to obtain what he saw from the meteor shower: The Legendary Karakuri. Fourth Lance, Wendinu Fourth Lance, Wendinu (四の槍・ウェンディーヌ, Shinoyari Wendīnu?, 1-50, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): A Snake Ninpou (蛇忍法, Hebininpō?) mistress of disguise who appears on Earth with her partner Furabiijo, who occasionally calls her "Wendy". Wendinu is the one who enlarges the henchmen in various ways. But Wendinu was made a Dark Spear due to her unique ability to grow into a giant super-strong berserker after amassing enough stress and rage in her. In that craze state of mind, Wendinu destroyed an entire planet single-handly. After Manmaruba's death, Wendinu did her own plan by setting up her own Wendinu Cram School scheme, using brain-washed children to kill the ninja for her. In the process, she fell head over heels for a young man named Hashimoto. However, once her plan failed, Wendinu's rage reach its zenith and she grew, overpowering Senpuujin and Gouraijin easily until the presence of Hashimoto caused her to shrink back to normal size. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoBlue, but got clawed by (the real) GaoWhite, making her give in to her vanity. She questioned Sanderu and attempted to use Sargain's final creations to destroy the ninja in vain. She and Furabijou were blasted by the Victory Gadget, ending up on DinoEarth instead of being destroyed, returning during Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. However, with Furabijo's death during the events of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai three years later, Wendinu is the lone survivor of the Jakanja. Fifth Lance, Sargain Fifth Lance, Sargain (五の槍・サーガイン , Gonoyari Sāgain?, 1-43): The leader of the Mecha-Ninja Corps and master swordsman, he's actually a karakuri-robot body built from Jakanja alloy and piloted by a small robotic ant. He could extend his Dark Twin Swords Ganryuken from his shoulders and can build his own personal robots to fight the Hurricanegers. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoYellow. Receiving the Raging Arrow from Sanderu to unlock its power, Sargain learns it function like the Shinobi Medals. Though he unlocked the Raging Arrow, he lost it when Gaingain was destroyed. But though he survived, a furious Sargain was ambushed by Sandaaru, who murdered Sargain with his own blade, seeing him pointless to keep around as he made a copy of Sargain's data on the Karakuri Ball system. Sixth Lance, Satorakura Sixth Lance, Satorakura (六の槍・サタラクラ , Rokunoyari Satarakura?, 20-49): Summoned by Tau Zanto to replace Chuuzubo, Satorakura is leader of the Masked-Ninja Corps. A clown trickster-ninja with a sick sense of humor, Satorakura performs evil acts for his own amusement, an Owarai entertainer in personality with exaggerating amount on one-liners, puns, and jokes at his disposal. He referred to Tau Zanto as "Ta-Za". He was grounded after the Fangurlu incident until Sargain failed. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoRed ("Shakunetsu no 4×4=16 (shi shi juuroku)!"). To make preparations for "it"'s coming, Satokura makes his attack during the final Meteor Shower, using the Jaykumu Gun created from Sargain's data to suck the energy out of people, extracting the rage and sadness for it to give to Tau Zanto. Satorakura was halted by the Earth ninja, but Tau Zanto saves him to preserve the Jaykumu Gun as it fused to his arm and draining him of his own energy. Taking advantage, Satorakura used the energy the Jakyumu Gun to overpower the ninja and take their energy. Sandaaru arrived once the Jakyumu Gun's energy pack was full, taking it before attempting to kill Satorakura. But Satorakura survived, with his mask broken and his mind shattered into a hateful pyschopath, intent on killing both sides. It took Tenkujin's self-destruct to finally kill him. Seventh Lance, Sandaaru Seventh Lance, Sandaaru (七の槍・サンダール, Nananoyari Sandāru?, 39-50): A shark ninja, who was powerful enough to single-handedly destroy many worlds before coming to Earth, obtaining the Raging Arrow from Astrom, making him the most powerful of all the Seven Dark Lances. Though he distrusts them, Sandaru convinced the other Dark Spears (excluding Sargain) that they were comrades and should fight together instead of one at a time, a method of attack which actually managed to best the Hurricanegers for a short time while he siphoned the Earth Ninja' of their rage to power the Raging Arrow and used Sargain to create the means for them to use it, killing him after he completed his part in secret, with only Tau Zanto knowing the truth. Using the Medal data, he tracked down the location of the Raging Arrow and regained it, using it to take the Grieving Arrow from Gozen. But though he intended to take over Jakanja, Sandaaru learned that he himself was set up from the beginning and revealed his true colors after the destruction of the Space Centipede. Surviving the Victory Gadget, Sandaaru enlarges himself and overpowers Revolver Gorai Senpuujin. But, at the last second, the Gouraigers are forced to sacrifice Goraijin to kill Sandaaru. Chubouzu Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): The arrogant younger brother of Chuzubo, possessing as many Ninpou as his brother and then some. He arrived on Earth to avenge his brother, meeting the Duke Orgs Yaibaba and Tsuetsue, who revealed to him the Gaorangers' existence, with Chubouzu making a deal with them. Chubouzu managed to capture the Gaorangers and Tetomu, obtaining the G-Phones which he gave to Jakanja on the condition that if the plan was a success he would take his brother's place in the Seven Dark Spears. However, though the eight villains had them on the run, GaoSilver's interference gave the gang a chance to return the G-Phones to their true owners. Though he was hit by the Victory-Gadget/Hyakkujuuken combo attack, Chubouzu used the Dark Soul Summoning Ninpou to evade death and used his Regeneration Ninpou to revive Girigirigaishi, Kangaroulette, and Jingiron to aid him. He also used his Big-Bro Spirit Summoning Ninpou to revive Chuzubo himself. In the end, Chubouzu was killed the Power Animal-powered Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin. Evil Ninja Iga Evil Ninja Iga (邪忍イーガ, Janin Iga?, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger): An ancient Jakanja who arrived on DinoEarth centuries ago and fought the Dragonoids, delighting in the destruction in his wake cased by his Evil Ninpou (邪忍法, Janinpō?). He was eventually sealed in an orb by three DinoEarth sages until his prison was found by Migela, who modified its contents with Evolien influence before handing it to Wendinu and Furabiijo as they possessed the power to free him. While using his three shadow clones to fight the Rangers, JaniIga absorbed Dino Guts from the masses in order to become the strongest ninja. JaniIga met his end due to the combined might of the Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams and the Abarangers though Abarenoh. Genin Magerappa Genin Magerappa (下忍マゲラッパ Genin Magerappa): The henchmen, low-ranked ninja that constantly say their name repeatedly while dancing around. Arsenal * Copy Giant (コピージャイアント, Kopī Jaianto?): A blank robot launched as a missile from the Centipede to revive Sargain's Chunin into giant-form by scanning the remains and mimicking the monster à la Gorlin in Fiveman. * Honoo Kiba (ほのおきば, Honoo Kiba?, Fire Fang): Manmaruba's motorcycle. * Raging Arrow (怒りの矢, Ikari no Ya?): An arrow with a sword-like handgrip at the end of its shaft, the keystone of Astrom's Karakuri Ball technology. However, without the Greviving Bow, a weak user goes into a berzerk rage. It was obtained by Sandaru, who eventually used the rage of others to unseal it, and was in Jakanja's hands until the Hurricanegers got it momentarily until Sandaru reclaimed it. After being used, the Raging Arrow got sucked into the vortex it brought about, with the Hurricanegers shooting it out to negate the wormhole. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal resembles the pattern of a sand dollar. * Grieving Bow (なげきの弓, Nageki no Yumi?): A bow that allows the wielder to safely use the Raging Arrow. Known as the Dark Stone (闇石, Yami Ishi?), it came to Earth during a meteor shower and became the keystone in the creation of the technologies used by the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers. It was sealed in Gozen until Sandaaru managed to break the seal and use the Raging Arrow to force the Grieving Bow out. Once used by Tau Zanto, the Grieving Bow was regained by the Hurricanegers, who use it to reverse the doomday process. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal is marked with a complex hexagonal pattern that was used as the crest of the Space Union Ninja School. Space Ninja Corps These are the Ninja monster groups led by three of the Seven Dark Spears, each of its branch members are Chunin (中忍, Chūnin?) master of Space Ninpou (宇宙忍風, Uchuuninpō?). Bio Ninja Corps The Bionin Corps (バイオ忍軍団, Baionin Gundan?) are led by Chuuzubo, enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Wendenu's bazooka. The monsters in this category are: Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo (結界忍者ケッカイ坊, Kekkainin Kekkaibō?, 1, Movie): A Mantis Chunin, his talent of destroying barriers allowed him to remove the forcefields around Hayate and Ikazuchi Academies so the Jakanja forces can destroy the students of both schools. He was the Hurricanegers' first opponent, killed by the Dry Gadget. Copy Ninja Kurisottsubo Copy Ninja Kurisottsubo (コピー忍者クリソッツ坊, Kopiinin Kurisottsubō?, 3, Movie): A Chameleon Chunin that can create shadow-clones of people he sees. He is a fast-ninja master of the Space Ninpou "Shadow Clone". He was defeated by Senpuujin's Hurrier Mode/Sword Slasher combo. Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi (毒花忍者ハナサッカ道士, Dokuhananinja Hanasakkadōshi?, 5, 25): A Chunin master of Flower arrangement, he was sent to cover the Earth with his poisonous plants, using the Miharaishi Bathhouse to hide the mother plant. Though Kouta and Nanami were too late to stop the blooming, Hurricane Red destroyed the main flower, killing the dependent plants. Hanasakkadoushi was killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher. Once resurrected by Vampiyan, Hanasakkadoushi attacked Osaka, halted by HurricaneYellow until he withdraw to fight Vamp Iyan, whose death forced Hanasakkadoushi back to the afterlife. Dimensional Ninja Futabutabo Dimensional Ninja Futabutabo (次元忍者フタブタ坊, Jigeninja Futabutabō?, 7, Movie): A Pig Chunin, the strongest in Chuuzubo's group. Using his Space Ninpou: Dimenional Pig (宇宙忍風 次元豚, Uchuuninpō: Jigenbuta?), he brought the Hurricanegers into his own personal dimension where he is defeated and forced to retreat, much to Chuuzubo's dismay. In the 2nd round, Futabutabo was prepared, using his ninpo to draw Solar Flares into his attacks. Though defeated by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher, he was resurrected, only to be killed again by Senpuujin. Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi (繁殖忍者クッツク法師, Hanshokuninja Kuttsukuhōshi?, 9, 25, Movie): A Cicada Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Cicada Transfer" to take 100 to begin the pupalation ceremony to overrun the world with cicadas and obtain "it". However, Kuttukuhoushi had a short lifespan and died before he succeeded. He was revived only to get killed again by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher. Killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher. Once resurrected by Vamp Iyan, Kuttukuhoushi attacked Hakata until Vamp's death forced Kuttukuhoushi back to the afterlife. Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi (悪夢忍者ユメバクー師, Akumuninja Yumebakūshi?, 11, 25): A Tapir Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Sleep Tight" to place children into a deep dream that they could never wake up from, turning them to stone. His only offensive attack is "Space Ninpou: Explosive Flames". Yumbakushi's "dream self" was defeated by Hurricane Yellow and obliterated by the Triple Gadget, mortally wounding Yumebakushi in the real world before he was enlarged and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Hammer. Once resurrected by Vamp Iyan, Yumebakushi attacked Nagoya, until Vamp's death forced Yumbakushi back to the afterlife. Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin (ダンシング忍者ヒゲナマ頭巾, Danshinguninja Higenamazukin?, 13, Movie): A Catfish Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Catfish Moustache" to force humans to be under his control. To release them, the Hurricanegers have to defeat Higenamazukin. Destroyed by the Triple Gadget, he was revived by Wendinu. Higenamazukin was destroyed by Senpuujin with the Gatling Leo when he ran at them. Once resurrected by Vampiyan, Higenamazukin attacked Sapporo and battled Kabuto Raiger until Vamp's death forced the Chuinin back to the afterlife. "Back To" Ninja Octonyuudou "Back To" Ninja Octonyuudou (バックトゥ忍者オクト入道, Bakkutuninja Okutonyūdō?, 14, 25): In a vain attempt for a second chance, Chuuzubo summons his friend to help him, with Octonyuudo intent to make Earth the 88th planet he destroys. Using his talent, "Space Ninpou: Back to the Child", he sprays octopus ink in people's faces to turn them into 5-year olds with the residual age turned into candy. Yousuke was among the victims until he was restored to his age by eating the candy where his true age was being held. Though defeated by the Triple Gadget, Octonyuudo was revived by Chuuzubo, only to be destroyed by Senpuujin with the Gouraigers watching. Octonyuudo was upon those resurrected by Vamp-Iyan, attacking a Okinawan beach and fighting Kuwaga Raiger until Vamp was killed. Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi (霧吐き忍者キリキリマイ師, Kiritokininja Kirikirimaishi?, 16): A Snail Chunin who used his Space Ninpou to gather a supply of Minus energy into his shell to start a second Ice Age of darkness. His other attacks were, Hiding Mist (cover his attacks), Changing Mist (transform into fog), and Rotating Slash (withdrawing into his shell for attack). Though killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher, the magic from Kirikirimashi's shell sent the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers to an island created by his father. Island Ninja Girigirigaishi Island Ninja Girigirigaishi (島忍者ギリギリガイ師, Shinmaninja Girigirigaishi?, 17-18, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): Kirikiri's father, a Turban snail Chunin who used some of the minus energy his son gathered to create the island, planning to use the rest of the energy to start the Ice Age. His Space Ninpou are flame-based and his Girigiri Gas can induce insanity. Upon defeat by the Triple Gadget, the fog that covered the world was lifted. Girigirigashi was soon killed by Gouraijin with the Plant Axe & Senpuujin Hurrier. He was revived later by Chubouzu, only to be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. Mecha Ninja Corps Mechanin Corps (Mekanin Gundan), are Karakuri built by Sargain. Whenever one is scrapped, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant, which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form, giant-sized. Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo (磁石忍者ジシャックモ, Jishakuninja Jishakkumo?, 2): A magnet-themed Chunin, he was sent to use his Ninpou to control the magnetic forces in people. But the Hurricanegers scrapped him with the Triplet Gadget. Jishakkumo was recreated by the Copy Giant, only to be the first opponent of Senpuujin's Sword Slasher, which negated his regeneration ability. Excavation Ninja Mogudrago Excavation Ninja Mogudrago (穴掘り忍者モグドラゴ, Anakutsurininja Mogudorago?, 4) A robotic mole Chunin, his mastery of "Space Ninpou: Land-Escape" made him needed for a task to dig up the Jakanja subway. He was defeated by Hurricane Yellow and Quake Gadget, only be recreated and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Crusher. Severing Ninja Shiransu Severing Ninja Shiransu (縁切り忍者シラーンス, Enkirininja Shirānsu?, 6): A robotic rabbit Chunin able to cause conflict between people, severing the bonds that bind them. Killed by Hurricane Red and Hurricane Yellow, destroyed by Senpuujin with the Tortoise Hammer. Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi (水喰い忍者ガマジャクシ, Mizushokuininja Gamajakushi?, 8): A toad Chunin robot, he was sent to use his "Space Ninpou: Water Absorber" to suck all of the water on Earth so the Evil Force can manifest easily. Gamajakushi was killed by Senpuujin using the Goat Hammer for the Hurricane Comet attack. Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba (メタル忍者テッコツメーバ, Metaruninja Tekkotsumēba?, 12): A amoeba Chunin robot, nicknamed, the weakest of Sargain's monsters as he was easily destroyed by the Triple Gadget. But Tekkotsumeba's true power is his assimilation ability as pieces of him fused into 70,000 buildings across the city. Once he gathered enough strength, Tekktsumeba begin to draw the buildings together in order absorb them. Once fully regenerated, Tekkotsuba would be 500 times larger than Senpuujin. Gouraijin hold Senpuujin off as Tekkotsumeba regenerated, until the Hurricanegers managed to get Hurricane Hawk pass Gouraijin and incinerate Tekkotsumeba. Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette (災厄忍者カンガルーレット, Saiyakuninja Kangarūretto?, 20, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): A kangaroo rat Chunin robot with a roulette on his stomach. He was sent by Sargain to ruin the Earth before Satorakura arrives. Depending on where the roulette stops, Kangaroulette lets his victims pick the method of destruction. Kangaroulette was forced to retreat after being beaten by Kabuto Raiger, only to return with improvements by Sargain. Once wounded by Thunder Slash, Kangaroulette was scrapped by Victory Gadget and then killed by Gourai Senpuujin. Killed again by the combined efforts of GaoKing Sword & Shield and GaoHunter Justice. Thunder Ninja Unadaigo Thunder Ninja Unadaigo (雷忍者ウナダイゴ, Kaminarininja Unadaigo?, 24): A drum-themed Chunin robot, Sargain created him with his research on the Gouraigers to absorb electricity and unleash it with his Space Lightning Taiko Drums. Unadaigo managed to overpower Shurikenger and the Hurricanegers, keeping them from hitting his weakspot, his lightning absorber. Ikkou and Ishhu attempted to beat him with Taiko style, before assuming Gouraiger form and defeating Unadaigo with their Double Gadget. This ninja was then recreated with a serrated sword weapon. He overpowered Senpuujin and Gouraijin until Shurikenger gave Gouraijin the Kabuto Spear to kill off Unadaigo. Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid (恋煩い忍者チューピッド, Koiwazuraininja Chūpiddo?, 26): A mouse-themed Chunin robot armed with a crossbow. Chupid uses his trademark love arrows on a person, making them fall in love with the first person/thing they saw. Though it seemed non-harmful, Chupid's methods have a long-term effect that would rend society asunder. He even make Isshuu and Shurikenger fall in love with Nanami. However, Isshu's blind love was strong enough to overcome Chupid, implaing him with Stag Breaker. Windenu summons a Copy Giant to recreate Chupid. He uses his other Ninpou; "Knock-out Arrow", "Wildfire Arrow", and "Missile Arrow"; being killed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. Brainwashing Ninja Jukukinoko Brainwashing Ninja Jukukinoko (洗脳忍者ジュクキノコ, Sennōninja Jukukinoko?, 34): A mushroom Chunin robot who loves Wendinu. He was summoned by Sargain for Wendinu to use in her "Wendinu Cram School" scheme, brainwashing the children into attacking the Rangers. However, once he defeated by the Triple Gadget, the kids return to normal. He was eventually revived by Wendinu via Copy Giant, fighting Gourai Senpuujin until the Revolver Mammoth arrived. Jukukinoko was destroyed by the Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Sargain pitied his creation's misguided feelings for Wendinu. Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru (滑空忍者ムササビスタル, Kakkūninja Musasabisutaru?, 35): A flying squirrel Karakuri Chunin, created by Sargain without an AI of its' own. Taking Musasabisutaru as a second body, Sargain uses amber-colored crystals to capture people to power the Musasabi Laser and incinerate the Earth. He was able to withstand the Victory Gadget, driving the Rangers away. However, once mastering the Ninjamisen, the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers use their sonic attacks to disrupt Musasabisutaru's guidance systems before Shurikenger scraps it with his own "Shuriken Sonic" technique. Sargain was blasted out of Musasabisutaru's cockpit as his victims were freed. Wendinu recreates the mecha, with Sargain using a remote control to maneuver his creation to tear down the city, only for it to be destroyed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Corrosion Ninja Fushokuruga Corrosion Ninja Fushokuruga (腐食忍者フショクルーガ, Fushokuninja Fushokurūga?, 39-40): Sargain's most powerful Chunin, moth-themed and able to release a corrosive powder from his wing scales. Due to his reforming ability upon being destroyed, all fatal attacks only increase the spread of his powder. The Rangers soon moved the fight to a mountainside where no one would be harmed. But once Shurikenger managed to nearly damage Fusyokuruga's regeneration device, Sargain orders him leave the fight. Fusoyukuruga later resumed his attack, with the Rangers giving a protective antisepic by Gozen to counter Fusoyukuruga's scales, but the spray has a freezing effect when the ninja applied it on themselves. Shurikenger, who didn't put the powder on, saved them and managed to break Fusyokuruga's regeneration device so the Victory Gadget could blast him to bits as his victims returned to normal. Fusyokuruga was then rebuilt as a giant and killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Masked Ninja Corps The Masked Ninja Corps (仮面忍者群団, Kamenninja Gundan?) are led by Satorakura. Whenever one is killed Wendinu throws a special mask/boomerang that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns him/her into a giant. Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron Mirage Ninja Jin-Giron (蜃気楼忍者ジン・ギローン, Shinkirōninja Jin Girōn?, 21-22, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): An eye-inspired Chunin whose head looks like he has building on him. A master of mirages, he used an enlarged illusion of himself to gather both Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams for Satorakura to hold at bay while he turned 1,000 people into 1,000 exclamation points to create a weapon of mass destruction. But the Rangers escaped and tracked Jin down, stealing the bomb as it was be detonated. With Shurikenger's aid, Hurricane Red managed to overcome Jin's illusions before killing him with the Victory Gadget, freeing his victims. But Jin was revived/enlarged and overpowered Senpuujin and Gouraijin until Tenkuujin arrived, defeating Jin with the Spin Bee. Jin was later resurrected, only to be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. Perfume Ninja Kira-Cologne Perfume Ninja Kira-Cologne (香水忍者キラ・コローネ, Kōsuininja Kira Korōne?, 23): A hand-inspired Chunin sent to use her Perfume Freeze Ninpou to turn every living thing into perfume, including Nanami and Kouta. But Shurikenger, as Detective Sasuke, planted a tracking device on her, which lead him and the other ninja to Kira's hideout. Yousuke managed to free the others, who had been captured by Kira, while Shurikenger assumed Fire Mode and destroyed her. She was revived, only to be killed by Senpuujin Hurrier & Tenkuujin with the Spin Bee. Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan (復活忍者バンパ・イヤーン, Fukkatsuninja Banpa Iyān?, 24-25): A teeth-inspired mosquito Chunin, Vampiyan was contacted by Satorakura via a cellphone in Episode 24, asked to come to Earth. The monster arrived on Earth in the next episode, after previously stating that he was busy this week. However, Vamp is about the size of a bug as he landed on Windenu's bosom upon introduction. Once on Earth, he sucked the blood out of six girls in order to perform his Revival Beam Ninpou to resurrect five Jakanja Chunin, who are invincible as long as Vampiyan lives. However, the fact he drank a sixth girl and unintentionally revived Kouta's grandmother proved to be his undoing. Windenu had to use enlarge him twice for Vamp to be the right size to overpower Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrived and formed Tenkuu Senpuujin to kill him. Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu Gravity Ninja Omo-Karu (重力忍者オモ・カル, Jūryokuninja Omo Karu?, 27): A foot-masked cyclops Chunin, he was sent to Earth to put Gravity Stickers on people, making him able to control them with his Space Ninpou "Free Gravity" and the stronger version "Gravity Chaos". He overpowered the ninja until Youta's friend Taishu distracted Omokaru long enough for HurricaneRed to get out and uses his DryGun to cancel Omo's Ninpo and destroy the stickers. Omo was then blasted to bits by Victory Gadget, only to be revived as a giant and be killed again by Gourai Senpuujin. Lingering SummerHeat Ninja Bero-Tan Lingering SummerHeat Ninja Bero-Tan (残暑忍者ベロ・タン, Zanshōninja Bero Tan?, 29): A tongue-themed Chunin in mailbox armor who came from the postal service planet. Using his Space Ninpou: Human Stamp, he licks people into stamps. This was all part of Satorakura's plan to send letters to various friends, Berotan ingesting the letters to unleashes a heatblaze to incinerate the Earth while blasting the letters safely to their destinations. He studied the Hurricanegers' moves, countering their attacks until Yousuke and Kouta work together to defeat him. But Bero is revived and uses his "Tongue Tie"/"Bero Shocker" Ninpou combination on Senpuujin until Tenkuujin arrives. Bero is then forced to puke out his victims with Senpuujin's Hundred-Hand Press before being destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin. Balloon Ninja Gomubi-Ron Balloon Ninja Gomubi-Ron (風船忍者ゴムビ・ローンFūsennin Gomubi Rōn, 38?): An ear-inspired balloon Chunin, Gomubi lived in a faraway galaxy and arrived in a package weeks after Satorakura contacted him to save a buck. Once on the job, Gomubi force-fed humans gummy rice patties that caused them to inflate like balloons, filling up with a miasma that would spread once his victims burst. Being made of rubber, Gomubi was immune to the Goraigers' lightning attacks and other physical attacks, with Kiraimaru an exception. Once Isshuu broke the Kiraimaru, he was able to defeat Gomubi, freeing his victims. But Gomubiron was revived a giant and was killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Manzai Ninja Tsukko-Mina Manzai Ninja Tsukko-Mina (漫才忍者ツッコ・ミーナ, Manzaininja Tsukko Mīna?, 41): A nose/clown Chunin, Tsukko is the best of Satorakura's ninja, using comedic dialogue and hand gestures to perform his attacks. Though he overpowered the Rangers, he makes his leave with a rant of his "next stage performance". By Round two, Satorakura and Tsukko set up their two-man comedy show, "Hilarious! Satarz Talk Live", enraging the Rangers with their comedic routines so Sanderu can siphon their rage, but Kouta managed to negate Tsukko's power so he could be killed by the Victory Gadget with the space ninja's rage unsealing the Raging Arrow. Tsukko is then revived as the Tri-Condor was finally repaired and Tenrai Senpuujin destroys him. Fan Beast Corps The Fan-Beast Corps (扇獣軍団, Ōgijū Gundan?) are monsters commanded by Sandaaru, summoned from his fan. Unlike the Space Ninja Corps, the Phantom Beast Corps are animals rather than actual ninja. Misfortune Fan-Beast Badogi Misfortune Fan-Beast Badogi (凶扇獣バドーギ, Kyōōgijū Badōgi?, 40, 44): A giant dragon, it forced the Earth ninja to retreat in the first confrontation. Sandaaru later summon Badogi to get the Raging Arrow back, fighting Senpuujin and withstanding all of its's attacks until Yousuke used the Raging Arrow. But once Senpuujin falls under the Raging Arrow's power, Gozen was forced to reveal herself as Badogi attempted to take advantage. On Gozen's advice, the ninja form Tenrai Senpuujin, which would be able to withstand the Raging Arrow's influence and destroy Badogi. Disaster Fan-Beast Dezargi Disaster Fan-Beast Dezargi (災扇獣デザーギ, Saiōgijū Dezāgi?, 44, 47): A raven monster from the planet called Crow Garden, its feathers are made of a strong alloy. It was first summoned to steal back the Raging Arrow from Tenrai Senpuujin when Hurricane Red stopped Sandaaru from hurting Gozen. Dezagi later battles the Earth Ninja to get Gozen, using its wings to blow back everyattack that the Hurricanegers use at it, even Tenrai Senpuujin's Ultima Storm. Sandaaru later uses Dezagi to track down Gozen's location, with Hurricanegers and Gouraigers protecting her in spite of a disadventage. But seeing the two ninja groups embody their schools' strongest attributes, Gozen is able to increase Tenrai Senpuujin's power to destroy Dezagi. Cursed Fan-Beast Madogi Cursed Fan-Beast Madogi (呪扇獣マドーギ, Juōgijū Madōgi?, 45, 48): An ocelot-themed spy from planet Ocelot, a mistress of shadow ninpou who used her skills to uncover the Dark Stone's whereabouts, attempting to kill Gozen until Shurikenger keep her at bay before Sanderu call his pet back. Later given Dezagi's feathers, Madogi uses her special abilities to create the Fake Rangers (Nise Renjā), evil duplicates of each Earth Ninja. Using them to draw out the real Ranger and then Gozen for Sandaaru's actual plan: Putting cat collars around the Rangers' necks and force them to kill Gozen. Forcing Gozen to feel sad about fighting the Rangers. Madogi was able to attack the powerless Gozen. But Gozen used her short sword to destroy Madogi's collar, negating her power over the Rangers. Enraged by Madogi's stunt, the Rangers use their Wild Thunder Break attack to kill her. Others Space Saruninja Space Saruninja (Movie): Two armored monkey-ninja composed of Hisaru and his lacky Blizaru. They were hired by Jakenja to abduct Laiina from Astrom, bringing her to Earth on the Tri-Condor. But they get into a dogfight with Tenkujin, resulting with Laiina crashing the ship, though she loses the Tri-Condor when the Hurricanegers save her. They learn that Laiina is needed for the Soul-Eating Ceremony and upon learning of the location its being held at, the Saruninja freeze the villains and take Laiina's essence for their own and to becomw immortal. Though Laiina is aptured, the Hurricanegers managed to save her before defeating the Saruninja with Triple Gadget, with Laiina regaining her Tri-Condor. The two villains survived and used their "Gigantic Fusion" Ninpou to assume the titanic form of Ashurasaru, who overpowers Senpuujin, Gouraijin, and Tenkuujin, but Laiina gives the ninja use of Tri-Condor, allowing them to form Tenrai Senpuujin for the first time to defeat Ashurasaru. Pretty-Girl Ninja Furabijane Pretty-Girl Ninja Furabijane (美少女忍者フラビジェンヌ, Bishōjoninja Furabijennu?, 30): A robot that Furabijo created, identical to her in everyway but 300 times powerful. She actually defeated the Gouraigers and Shurikenger single-handly until she was called back to re-charge her batteries to fight at full-power by the end of the week. Upset by this fact and impressed with the robot, the other Spears kick Furaibijo out for the better robotic version. However, she intended to overthrow Jakanja when their guard was down and become the new leader. Once fully charged, she returns to Earth only to find her creator to stand up to her and plant the remote control on her. Furaibijenu was scrapped by an enraged Hurricane Blue, only for a Copy Giant to recreate her. With her creation destroyed by Senpuujin with the Pitashito Hitode, Furabiijo returned back to her place in the Jakanja. Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangule Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangule (忍狼獣ファングール, Ninōkamijuu Fangūru?, 31-33): The last of the wolf-like demons from the B-Strike Hell Nebula that was decimated by Jakanja long ago, the Fangarou were too vicious to die out with rest of their race and were found by Satorakura, who uses a special whistle to control them and make them his personal pets before setting them loose on the day of the second meteor shower in Tau Zanto's plan to evoke the Evil Force. Their names are Brown Destruction, Black Beginning and Silver Emergency. The Fangarou use their race's ability to eat the shadows of their victims, turning them into werewolves until the Fangarou themselves are killed. The trio overpower the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger until the Gouraigers arrived, forcing the wolves to retreat back to the city to claim more victims. Though they overpowered the gang, the ninja managed to seemingly destroy the Fangarou. However, at Satokura's call, the Fangarou reformed and merged into the 3-faced Giant Beast Fangerus (巨獣ファンゲロス, Kyodaijuu Fangerosu?, 32-33) while the victims of the Fangarou start to turn other people into werewolves to complete the ideal setting for the Evil Force's coming. But though Fangerus overpowered Gourai Sempujin, it split back into the Fangarou when Satokura's whistle got broken. Once Satokura fixes the whistle, the Fangarou remerge back to Fangerus and resume attacking the city and fighting the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers in their Shinobi Machine as humans until Revolver Mammoth arrives, with the wolves being the first to be killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giants Giant robots built by Sargain. Karakuri Giant Megatagame Karakuri Giant Megatagame (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ, Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame?, 15): Piloted by Sargain, it was commissioned by the Gouraigers to aid them in acquiring Shinobinium. Based on their specs, Megatagame used lightning based attacks. It overpowered the Hurricane Blue-piloted Senpuujin until she used Gatling Attacker to destroy it. Sargain later created an improved red-pink version called Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ・マークII, Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Māku Tsū?, 28), using it to fight Senpuujin with the Hurricanegers overconfident of beating it. However, Sargain surprised them with Megatagame's own "Hurrier Mode", which lacks a time limit so Megatagame Mark II can "hurry down" and "hurry up" at will. Tenkuujin managed to give the Hurricanegers time to escape after Senpuujin was defeated. After further improvements, Megatagame Mark II reappeared and Senpuujin battles it in vain until Gouraijin arrives. The two attempt to combine, but Megatagame steals FūraiHead to halt the fusion. However, Tenkuujin appears and uses Catch Spider to trip the giant and take back the orb for the others form Gourai Senpuujin and destroy the giant. But when he was researching the means to unlock the Raging Arrow's power, Sargain uses the blue armored Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (絡繰巨漢メガタガメ・マークIII, Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Māku Surī?, 42), to do the job, possessing body armor ten times stronger than its predecessors'. Egging the ninja to bring out Senpuujin, Gouraijin & Tenkuujin, Sargain uses his creation's Laser Scan to copy the "Shinobi Medal Set" technology on disc before it was easily destroyed by Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant Gaingain Karakuri Giant Gaingain (絡繰巨漢ガインガイン, Karakuri Kyokan Gaingain?, 42-43): A blue/silver mecha created by Sargain, using the Shinobi Medal Set system he had scanned from Megatagame Mark III. With the data that Sargain collected it, he managed to unlock the Raging Arrow, making the mecha powerful enough to defeat Tenrai Senpuujin and Revolver Mammoth singlehandly. Attacks with Bullet Punch and Dark Ultimate Secret Rock Slash, Angry Black Break (with the Raging Arrow). Deciding to search out the Sadness Bow, Sargain had Gaingain use the Raging Arrow to force the ninja out, once more battling Tenrai Senpuujin until the ninja form Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin, using the Ultimate Rainbow attack to destroy Gaingain, with Hurricane Red getting the Raging Arrow. Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (絡繰巨漢メガタガメセクシー, Karakuri Kyokan Megatagame Sekushī?, 46): Piloted by Wendinu, who changed the name from the original Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark IV, based on Megatagame II's Hurrier Form. Its special attack is the "Dark Throwing Kiss", where it releases a powerful kiss-themed beam from its' mouth. Wendinu used Megatagame Sexy to bring out Senpuujin and Goraijin, being overwhelmed by Senpujin Hurrier until FurabijenRobo & GiantMusasabiSuit arrive. Megetagame Sexy overpowered Tenkujin until Hurricane Dolphin latches so Hurricane Blue can graffiti Wendinu's face, leaving her unable to fight back as Megatagame Sexy is destroyed by the Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant FurabijaneRobo Karakuri Giant FurabijaneRobo (絡繰巨漢フラビジェンヌ・ロボ, Karakuri Kyokan Furabijennu Robo?, 46): Piloted by Furabiijo, modeled after Furabijenu with its special attack called the "Elegant Beam". Destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant Musasabisutaru Karakuri Giant Musasabisutaru (絡繰巨漢ジャイアントムササビスタル, Karakuri Jaianto Musasabisutaru?, 46): Piloted by Satorakura, modeled after Musasabisutaru. Originally meant to be piloted by Sargain, but he was destroyed before he could operate his final creation, so Satorakura was forced to pilot it. Its special attacks are "Calbee Dive" and "Mosquito Ruby Punch". In battle it can also release a crystal laser from its' three eyes with a radius/10 kilometer range. Destroyed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. Category:Villains